<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Keep Your Eyes on Me by faroresson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973466">Just Keep Your Eyes on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson'>faroresson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Established Relationship, House Parties, Just Yu and Yosuke being 17 and in love, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of P4DAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly into the second term of third year, Yu is invited a party. It's your standard high school party, loud music, kids getting shitfaced and anyone who has any connection to somebody who has a connection to somebody the host knows is there. Yu, out of boredom or loneliness decides to go, managing to bring Yosuke and Chie as moral support.</p><p>Then a great idea is had, and Yu finds himself with Yosuke on the dance floor with nothing but the club music and a sea of drunk high schoolers to guide him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Keep Your Eyes on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Love Meets Bonds Festival was arguably the best, worst and weirdest part of Yu’s summer vacation. Rise having the Investigation Team as back up for her solo debut? Awesome. The Kanamin Kitchen girls going missing? Stressful and horrific. Having to perform those dances to appease both shadows and god-like beings alike? Not awful, but left a lingering question as to why in the back of his mind. But one good thing that the memories left was something to talk about, and it awakened a new option for group excursion. However an opportunity never presented itself until shortly after school started up again after summer.</p><p>Yu took another sip of his drink, he couldn’t remember what it was called but it tasted like its specific shade of yellow-orange and it was thankfully non-alcoholic. He had been invited to a classmate’s house party, for some reason, and he had made the decision to attend, for some mysterious reason. Hell, the fact that when he had shown up with Yosuke and Chie and wasn’t questioned or turned away was another mystery in and of itself. The dull thud of bass filled the dark room pounded at Yu’s head, the music’s constant changing between Jpop, familiar club music, and English pop and club music without any real transition was giving him whiplash.</p><p>“Hey! Narukami-san!” It was the classmate who was hosting this party, her name completely gone from Yu’s mind, “I’m surprised you came, you were always such a bore in first year!” The kid was shouting, she leaned into Yu’s space and pointed her cup in an accusatory manner.</p><p>Yu swallowed uncomfortably, “Well… it was a good excuse to see some old friends,” he says softly, trying to lean away without falling off the couch.</p><p>The host cheers, “And some friends you have! Who knew country kids could party? Speaking of,” her voice lowers to a whisper and she points her glass towards where Yosuke was chatting animatedly with Chie, “You gotta put in a word for me with that one, he’s your friend, right?”</p><p>“Yeah..?” Yu responds just as Chie and Yosuke come bounding over. He meant to ask what she meant by ‘a word.’</p><p>“Dude! I was thinking that once the semester ends we should hold a little party like this back home!” She says, “I know it won’t be anything this big but we could do something at the Inn or one of our places.”</p><p>Yu smiles, completely forgetting the classmate next to him, “That sounds like fun. And if there’s no booze Uncle Dojima might let us use our place.”</p><p>Then Yosuke spoke up, “Do you think Nanako-chan would want to join?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yu answered surely, “after LMB all she would talk about is how she wanted to dance like that again.”</p><p>Now it was the host’s turn to interject, “Hey speaking of dancing…” her words slurred but jovial, “why don’t we do that?” She phrased it generally, but Yu could see her gaze was focussed only on Yosuke.</p><p>Chie perked up, “Ooh! I know! Let’s show off some of what we learned for LMB, I’m sure I remember most of my choreo!”</p><p>Yosuke pumped his fist excitedly, “Hell yeah! Hey Partner,” he turns to Yu, “you ready for a fever?”</p><p>Yu huffed a laugh, “Sure. Next song is ours.” Yosuke and Chie’s resounding enthusiasm drowned out the offended squawk from the host.</p><p>The song playing - something Yu recognized as one of Rise’s new singles - faded out and was replaced by an unfamiliar voice singing in English. Yosuke shot to a relatively empty space without hesitation. The poses he struck on the down beats of the intro gave away which dance he was doing.</p><p>Yu finished off his drink and placed the cup on the coffee table, eyes not leaving Yosuke as he worked his way through perfectly timed steps and movements. He was, in all honesty, mesmerised by everything from Yosuke’s skilled footwork, to the twist of his hips and up to the look of unbridled joy on his face. Like there was nothing he’d rather be doing than this. Then, Yu saw Yosuke do a tight spin leading into the chorus and almost jumped into place. He barely heard the cheer of the other party guests as they began to circle around the pair, hyped with the music and the show.</p><p>Each movement was done solely on muscle memory. Yu let the rhythm and beat of the song guide his timing. When he turns to face Yosuke, he sees his partner mouthing the words playing from the speakers, his expression a picture of elation. It’s moments like these, Yu thinks as he maneuvers around Yosuke with mirrors of his partner’s steps, that he remembers how much his friends, but his Partner specifically, mean to him. Yu dips out of the proverbial spotlight with a two fingered salute and melded with the frontline crowd of high schoolers to wait for his next call in.</p><p>When it was his normal time to back away and let Yosuke take center stage the second time as per the choreography they were performing, Yu found he couldn’t actually leave. Both the circle of onlookers had condensed beyond traversing and there was just something in the way Yosuke had said “This is way more fun with you here, Partner!” to him. So after his cue to leave, Yu instead decided to copy Yosuke’s movements. The pair stayed in sync, the crowd continuing to whoop and bop the beat of the song. Then, a bold hand grabbed his and reached to twirl him, so Yu reciprocated, and soon enough they were weaving and sliding around each other, pulling moves they remembered from other songs they shared from the LMB festival and improvising for a little spice and flavour.</p><p>As the song neared its finish, Yu was feeling bolder, adding his own personal touch to their moves, letting himself guide Yosuke into jumps and twists, while his partner would show off with some complex footwork and a pose. The last stretch of the song cued and Yu grabbed Yosuke’s hand, spun him close, then away again. Then he twirled his partner back towards him and gently kicked one of Yosuke’s legs out from under him, reaching to support his back with his free arm. The song finally finished with Yu holding Yosuke in a dramatic dip, the pair panting out weak laughs as the crowd of drunk high school students hooted and hollered.</p><p>Yu was about to say something when Yosuke pulled his hand from Yu’s, moved it up to the back of Yu’s head, and pulled him down into a kiss. This must be what heaven feels like, Yu thought distantly, his eyes falling closed as his lips moved against Yosuke’s. His partner’s arms wrapped around his neck, lost in the feeling of each others’ closeness.</p><p>There was another loud whoop from the crowd of teens around them that sent Yu flying backwards. Oh yeah, he was at a party, where he and Yosuke had just danced like they were back on the Midnight Stage. And Yosuke… kissed him, in front of other people… Yu made his surprise known aloud as he pulled both himself and Yosuke back to standing.</p><p>Yosuke snaked an arm around Yu’s waist, “Well yeah,” he said with a grin that just barely revealed his embarrassment, “dancing’s about expressing your feelings, and performing is a great way to get adrenaline pumping.” Yosuke led Yu towards a corner, out of the crowd of people who had all gotten hyped up once again as Chie took Yosuke and Yu’s place. “Look man,” Yosuke said seriously, “Yu, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think and I-”</p><p>Yu cut Yosuke’s apology off by pulling him into a hug, “Yosuke, my dear… my dude,” he began, letting Yosuke chuckle a bit into his shoulder, “I don’t mind, I figured you’d be the one worried about everyone else here.”</p><p>Yosuke pulled back, not far enough to break their embrace, but enough to look Yu in the eye, “Honestly, I don’t really care anymore. All of Inaba already kind of suspects it and it’s not like I’m gonna see these people ever again. It’s just, you will. For at least the next couple of months.”</p><p>Yu smiles, it’s small but genuine, “Good. And about Inaba, that’s just what you get for the whole ‘Partner’ thing.”</p><p>Yosuke shoves him gently, “Dude, shut up! Like you don’t call me your partner too!” he says with mock offense. Yu only chuckles in response, dropping his head to Yosuke’s shoulder, pulling his arms tighter around his partner. Yosuke does the same for a period of time that’s both an eternity and over too soon. “Hey, Yu?”</p><p>Yu meets Yosuke’s eyes, “Hm?”</p><p>And for the second time in less than ten minutes, Yosuke pulls Yu into a kiss. Yu reciprocates instantly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Yu then backed Yosuke a few paces to bring him flush with the wall, he let his hands drag down Yosuke’s back and settle on his hips, then he slid one hand into the back pocket of Yosuke’s jeans, eliciting a small gasp from him. Yosuke returned the favour by running his own hands over Yu’s shoulders and chest, not bothering to break away as he folded Yu’s collar down and ignoring the indignant whine that the action seemed to warrant from Yu. Then he traced one hand up Yu’s neck into his hair, and Yu let out an appreciative hum. Yu then pulled away from Yosuke’s lips and instead pressed a kiss to his hairline, then slid his hands back up Yosuke’s back to wrap him in another embrace. Yosuke let his own arms readjust to circle around Yu’s neck and sighed contentedly.</p><p>The hazy spell surrounding the pair was broken when Yu felt the sharp jab of somebody’s elbow in his back. He turned to find the host of the party tucking her hair behind her ear and fixing him with a deadpan glare.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asks almost tonelessly,</p><p>His classmate let out an annoyed huff, “You could have just said he was taken, you know?” Yu just stared blankly at the girl, so she elaborated, “I asked you to put in a good word with him. You could’ve just said he was taken instead of that whole spectacle. I’m not that dense.”</p><p>There was a brief pause while Yu processed this information, then the memory of what the host had asked while he was people watching on the couch came back. Yu’s eyes widened a fraction, and immediately, Yosuke, who knew his partner better than anyone else here, began snickering.</p><p>“Oh that’s what that means...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been wanting to do a piece like this for ages! Then I realized I had no idea how to do it and we're stuck with this. At least it's done, lol</p><p>Not to mention, that's 2/33. I am going to write a fic for every song on that got danged playlist if it kills me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>